She Was Worth Carving For (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
"Run faster, Johan!" Peewit commanded him, "He's catching up!" Johan ran as fast as he could beside Peewit as they tried to escape Gargamel's wrath. They were being followed by an angry wizard and his hoard of red Smurfs. When they made it to the region, they paused as Gargamel cornered them. "We just wanted to borrow some paint!" Peewit explained with plea. "What do you want with us?!" Johan asked sternly. "Well, first of all, you were the ones that barged on my property!" Gargamel answered. Peewit looked up and reasoned with him, "Well, I guess that was ''our ''fault." "Plus, you were the same humans I saw the other day!" Gargamel continued, "I was going to destroy you but that ''stupid ''forest rogue stopped me!" "Hey!" Johan defended, "If Princess Savina is anything, she's beautiful!" "No matter!" Gargamel waved his wand around in annoyance, "Once I'm done with you, I will have my red Smurfs find the village and get those blue ones for good!" Gargamel flicked his wand at the two, but nothing happened. He tried several times, but nothing happened. Peewit and Johan looked at each other in annoyance. "What's with this dumb thing?!" Gargamel smacked his wand on his arm, "Azrael, did you charge this thing?!" "Mrow." Azrael shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, no matter!" Gargamel waved it off, "Good thing I have Plan B! Red Smurfs, attack them!" With those words, the red Smurfs charged towards them with their weapons. Peewit and Johan tried fighting them off, but there were too many of them. To get away from them, Peewit and Johan climbed up the tree that Peewit carved on so that the red Smurfs wouldn't climb up. But, they could. "Oh, Johan!" Peewit lamented, "Looks like this is the end!" "Not a chance, Peewit!" Johan pointed down, "Look!" What they both saw was Julia coming back to fight, but not by herself. She brought their Smurf friends, Eska and Spiro to fight. Eska used a spell in her wand to wipe out half of the army. Julia fought Azrael off herself, but the cat managed to strike and swipe at her face. "Julia!" Peewit cried, and hopped down to deal with Gargamel, "You can bet me, scratch me, much of less ''kill ''me, but for the love of everything that is good, don't touch HER!" Peewit grabbed the paint bucket and swung at the enemies, knocking out the rest of the army, along with Azrael in the process. Gargamel spotted Peewit with a rock in his hand, and with one swing, he knocked Gargamel's wand out of his hand. "You won't get away with this, Forest Scouts!" Gargamel scooped up his cat and the red Smurf army, "I will defeat you and find the Smurf village." After he left, the group sighed in relief, except for Johan, who was still up in the tree. "Thanks again, you guys," Julia thanked the two Smurfs. "No problem!" Eska smiled, "That's what we do!" "Is your face gonna be okay?" Spiro asked her. Julia traced over her scratch, "I'll be fine, now I have to get Johan out of the tree." Peewit freaked and blocked the tree, "Uh, I, um, you can't! I'll get him down!" "Okay then," Julia waited for him to do it. Peewit adverted his eyes. What was he going to tell Julia? Previous Next Category:She Was Worth Carving For chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story